DNA Productions
Logo A frame of a island with fish that are coming out for some reason and palm trees that have their branches shaped as a DNA. Then, a monkey with three eyes introduces himself by saying "Hi im paul" there was different variants of this logo The logos The original 1994 logo featured a purple cat with 2 tails twisted forming a DNA looks at us from behind him and blinks 2 times then jumps. This was featured on the 1998 Jimmy Neutron pilot Runaway Rocketboy. A new logo was released in 2002 with Paul the monkey saying "Hi i'm Paul. Other variants were also used. They are: - Two Pauls saying "Hi we're Paul!" - Paul forgetting his line and saying "Hi i'm...Line?" - Paul forgetting his line again and "What do you want me to say again?" - Paul with a moustache and saying his line in spanish -The logo in reverse, making Paul say "Aw! My Eye!" -Paul absent from the logo and an off-screen man softly says "Paul?" Scare factor 1994 version - Low to high. the weird noises might catch you off guard. Also due to the fact, that the cat has 2 tails and may be freaky to some viewers but some may find the cat cute. 2003 - Normal: None to low. due to Paul having 3 eyes and the fact that he can speak which can scare some, but some people might find Paul cute. 2 Pauls: Low to medium. The fact that there is now 2 of them. May unnerve a few. But some might find both of them cute. Bi-Lingual Paul: Medium barely bordering on high. It may scare some un suspecting viewers. But it's actually funny if you think about it. Backwards/Reversed: None to medium due to Paul staring at us at the beginning. But if you listen closely. It sounds like he is saying "Ow! My eye!" that many will find funny. Which. In that case. Drops the scare factor. Paul Blooper #1: Minimal to high due to Paul coming out of nowhere at the beginning. It will surprise unsuspecting viewers. Paul Blooper #2: Low to medium. Due to Paul. Yet again. Coming out of nowhere. But it's funny. Where's Paul?: Minimal. Due to the voice asking "Paul?" As It may catch some off guard. But it's harmless. Otherwise. None for those used to all variants. Parodies In an episode of "The adventures of Carlos the catapillar" when Carlos was in a beach, the DNA prouductions music was heard. A image burn program on a windows vista or windows 7, the DNA prouductions music was heard. Watch it if you dareCategory:Unscary Logos dna productions bnd screen gems v of doom Category:Nightmare Ranked Logos Category:Super scary logos Category:Stupid logos Category:Funny Logos Category:Faces Category:Logos that are X1000 times scary Category:Weird Logos Category:Red Logos Category:Ominous Logos Category:Brown Logos Category:Yellow Logos Category:Purple Logos Category:1994 Category:1995 Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:Scary Logos Wiki Category:Multicolored Logos Category:Strange Logos Category:Redeemed from spam categories Category:Third eye Logos Category:Cute logos Category:Cute Logos Category:Scary Logos that dissolved in 2005 Category:On & Off Heroes Category:Villains turned to the good side Category:Logos that scare the Red Puffle Category:Logos that scare the Purple Puffle Category:Logos that scare the Yellow Puffle Category:Logos that scare the Brown Puffle Category:Logos that not scare Tennis Ball (BFDI) Category:Logos that scare Woody (BFDI) Category:Logos that not scare Golf Ball (BFDI) Category:Logos that not scare Suitcase (Inanimate Insanity II) Category:Logos that Rocky (BFDI) barfed on